What is
by wolf-of-the-moonlight
Summary: Being that time of season, Rei ponders the things that confuse him the most.


AN: It is self explanitory this one. ONE SHOT again. I don't own Beyblades and I never will.

* * *

Looking out at the turmoil of the ocean in front of me, I just realised how futile life really is. Mother Nature is the ultimate power, yet we always try to defy her and make her obey us. She controls the weather, the earth's movements plus the creation of all things…even us.

_Doctors surround us always trying to defeat disease and in the end conquer death. Death, what is death? Is it a fleeting moment of life that holds us in place in the end or is it a goal that we have set that we never want to reach?_

_What is life for that matter? Is it that spark that we ignites the brain to say that it is time to do something or just that state of mind which lets us be us? Who tells us what each part of our brains and body for that matter, does?_

_How does love and heartache and sadness come into the picture with all this already confusing our simple lives? An animal does not love in a sense that we do or does it? We comprehend that we need others to help us or we perish. Teamwork and mateship is important. As a group, we are a large thinking being that solves problems that one mere person cannot._

_Love must be a similar bond between people. It bypasses all the above and lets us express ourselves. That must be it. A way that people can show true feeling for another. A raw emotion like happiness and sadness. It is just underneath that cold surface waiting to be unleashed. Just like the ocean as it draws back its power to unleash a tsunami or like the leopard, as it lies flat on the earth waiting for that unfortunate gazelle to jump over its head._

Letting my eyes look deeper into the building clouds I disappeared further into my questions of humanity and life itself. Never noticing the change in temperature and the slight drizzle of rain petering down onto my body.

So this raw emotion is the power of love and anger and happiness and sadness is it not? As your love for someone builds, you find that anger is relatively close at hand, lurking under the calm surface. Jealousy, another emotion, is fuelled by the need to protect a loved one. When one is jealous enough, this turns to anger and a life or two is threatened.

_Anger takes a form of its own, moulding us into instruments of destruction and pure feeling. It gives us the strength to defend what is ours and to protect those who we _love._ Here is that word again; it is the fuel to everything that we do as a race. We are always surrounded by that need to be loved._

I felt a hand resting on my shoulder disturbing me from my thoughts of emotions. It must be that time of the season for me. Taking a deep breath, a familiar scent filled my sensitive nose, making it tingle.

"Have you been trying to cook again Bluey? One day you are going to burn down that kitchen and I won't be able to cook your favourite meals. Now that would be a shame would it not?" I spoke quietly to the boy behind me. His grip was strong on my shoulder.

"Perhaps I should remove you from this rock formation so that you can come back to reality. As you have probably guessed, it is the storm season, which sends you into your state of pondering," the Russian accent was thick, but I hardly noticed it anymore.

"Just leave me for a few more moments Blue, I have one more thing to set straight in this jumble of useless information. It needs to be sorted for my benefit," whispering the last few words, I drifted back into my state of…meditation?

His feet stepped back and he sat on the rock beside me to stare out at the brewing storm with me. The crimson eyes were lost in as much thought, as mine would be.

_Race, what is race in this society that we have? Have I not got my snow born angel beside me pondering his own thoughts? Am I not Chinese with neko genes thrown in the mix? It must just be a barrier that we must conquer to save the world. To bring peace and _love_ back to the nations where the people have only hate to feed their children._

_Obviously this _LOVE_ is what holds the world in one peace. Can you not find love in amongst the fighting of countries and families? My life is not ruled by what I have and have not achieved, it is about what I love. Because of my _love_ for the Russian and his _love_ for me, we have been able to jump the blockade of beliefs and languages to be together. _LOVE_ brings people _together,_ making our life stronger and our world more understanding._

Sighing, I touched the arm of the guy beside me, "Just to make sure that you didn't burn down the kitchen, and I think I might head back. Blue, do you want to come with me?"

"Rei, I would be delighted to go home with you. Also I would like to let you know that just because I can't cook does not mean that the house has been burnt down," Kai was positive that while I left him to look after the chicken soup I was preparing, the vegetables, which I left him to steam, were only steaming.

Smiling softly I whispered into his ear, "Do you think that we could hire a movie tonight and watch it? Not like our "other" feeble attempts at doing so,"

"Perhaps we should try that tonight, I mean, there is always a first time for everything isn't there," Kai's cheeky smile passed over his face. That one smile that only a few people ever saw. I just smiled back.

Quickly jumping off the rocks and onto the landmass, I waited for him. His scarf billowing in the rising wind. The mass of blue hair upon his head came away from his face and his single paw shaped diamond earring shone in the little light that shone from behind me.

"I bet that you can't catch me Kai. That beautiful white scarf of yours would just be too heavy for you to run with. You might trip over," I mocked him as he finally stepped away from the rocky outcrop I had pondered on.

"Are you sure that you can run faster than me kitty? Last time I remember we had a race, I was crook yet I still managed to get in the bathroom faster." He was right, but I never told him that I didn't run flat out. I had to let him win.

Sprinting off quickly, he shot pass. I shot off just as fast only to pass him as he neared the front gate. Stopping at the front door, I turned around and as he came up to me, I kissed him. Shocked at my touch, I jumped in the house and pulled him in.

"So Rei, what were you pondering about on that lowly rock?" Kai's voice was full of wonder and untold emotions.

"Oh, just about what is live, death, anger, happiness and love. The things that confuse me the most. I always need time to ponder those things," I said as I checked on the cooking food in the kitchen, "why, did you need time to do something?"

"No my leopard, just thinking of how I can spoil you rotten again." He left the room while I finished cooking.

What is love and why is it that I am drawn to you my untold Russian? Perhaps you have stolen my heart, as they say.


End file.
